1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to rocket engine construction and, in particular, to a new and useful control valve for pulsating rocket engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In pulsating or intermittent rocket engines, there is the special problem of the construction and design of the valves which control the supply of the fuels to the combustion chamber, due to the use of chemically aggressive fuels. Pulsating or intermittent rocket engines are frequently used as control engines to regulate the position of satellites and must therefore be laid out for a great number of working cycles and still remain fully effective. In addition, this type of engine is very small and the manufacture of the valves must therefore meet the highest standards to obtain exact valve times and thus accurate doses of the desired amounts of fuel for the engine.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a control valve particularly for rocket engines, which meets the requirements of a long life expectancy and many load cycles, while maintaining at the same time its full efficiency with a simple constructional design.